


Don't Be Like Him

by Lokisbestgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabe gets drunk, John as an alcoholic father, M/M, Making Up, More Fighting, they're fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:31:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisbestgirl/pseuds/Lokisbestgirl
Summary: In a collab between #Discerning and I, we bring you a night of Sam and Gabriel angst. Gabriel tells Sam that without him, his life was better. Sam takes that as a breakup hint--which ends well for neither of the two. The couple get into another argument because Gabriel takes an easy-out, just like Sam's father John--drinking.





	Don't Be Like Him

**Author's Note:**

> Just a simple one-shot for you all! It is actually a collaboration because it was a role-play between #Discerning and I. They are an incredible writer-- they wrote as Sam and Dean, and I wrote as Gabriel. I thought it would be nice to share.

Sam and Gabe had a fight. It wasn’t pretty— and it was all because Gabriel had suggested that Sam was marginally better off without him in his life for the past few years. Sam took that as his new boyfriend looking for an out to the relationship, which was something that he hadn't wanted—in fact, it was exactly the opposite. They both went to bed angry. It wasn’t something either of them wanted, but they were both tired of fighting. In the middle of the night, Gabe woke up for what seemed like the millionth time, deciding to raid the whiskey stash Dean had. Sam had fallen asleep, his face pressed against the pillow. It was in the wee hours of the morning that Sam woke up too. 

“Gabriel?” He called, upon realizing the angel wasn’t next to him.Gabriel was in the main area of the bunker drinking. He’d emptied a few bottles of whiskey and the buzz was finally hitting him. He wasn’t as powerful as he used to be. Hearing his boyfriend call his name, he pretended to be invisible because he knew Sam was upset with him. The hunter rubbed his eyes, making his way down. 

“Gabe?” He said once he saw him.The angel acted like he’d been caught doing something bad, flinching a little. 

“Oh hey—“ He slurred. “Y’know, I just— I figured I’d come down here— couldn’t sleep.”

All of his words were strung together, barely coherent enough to form a sentence. Sam looked at him, slightly disappointed. 

“You’re drunk—“ Sam frowned.

“Uh... no I’m not?” He tried to pass as sober, then noticed that Sam wasn’t going to take that for an answer. “Fine, yeah. You’re pissed at me— it doesn’t feel good.” He slurred, leaning back in his chair.

“So that means you have to drink until you numb everything?” He asked, shaking his head as he took the bottle of whiskey from Gabe.

“Well /yeah/.. I’m just always fucking shit up. Y’know? I know you hate me for what I did to you. You’re probably gonna kick me out. Now maybe.” He whined slightly when Sam took the bottle from him. “/Sam/..” The angel didn’t think before he said the next thing. He was too wasted. “You’re not my goddamn babysitter.”

“That’s not what I said— don’t put words in my mouth.” Sam defended.

Ouch— that hurt. 

“You’re right, I’m not— so maybe you should grow the fuck up and act like an adult.” The hunter snapped at him. “Sorry I care and don’t want you to hurt yourself— I’ll stop.”

“You were /crying/ Sam. You think it didn’t hurt me to see myself fucking up the only good thing I’ve ever had?” He countered, his eyes widening when Sam snapped at him. “Sammy— I didn’t mean that— fuck—“ He slurred, standing up. He could barely stand. “See? It’s so easy for me. I wasn’t there for any fucking thing that you went through. I’m your guardian angel—“ he then stumbled slightly, catching himself on the edge of table.Sam shook his head and swallowed thickly. 

“So you think a good solution is drinking until you make yourself pass out?” He questioned, brows furrowed. “How about caring now? How about trying to keep me from second guessing this? How about trying to fix this rather than running away from the problem?”Gabe nodded, shrugging a little. 

“At least if I pass out, I’ll be able to sleep.” Gabe’s attitude was pretty shitty still. Months of torture would do that to you. “Caring? M’ caring! You’re second guessing everything because of what I did.” 

When Gabe heard the part about running away, he grew eerily silent. “Nice. Nice one.”

“No— I’m second guessing, because you still seem to be caught up in your old ways— drinking yourself to sleep, acting like a bratty kid in a grown man’s body—“ Sam countered, his voice serious and strained slightly. “You’re running away from trying to fix this— when you’re ready to act like and adult, and /talk/ like an adult— you know where to find me.”

“What’s wrong with drinking? You and Deano do it all the time— “ Gabe frowned, feeling like it wasn’t fair. “And for your information, I like the way I am! I’m not running away. I tried to talk to you and you turned away from me.” Gabe shook his head, too drunk to deal with it.

“Fine. Fine, go take a midol, Sam.” 

Gabe was making digs at him only because he was drunk— he didn’t mean shit.  
Ouch— now that really hurt. 

“Screw you, Gabriel.” He managed out, swallowing thickly as he left the room, slamming the door behind him—it was loud. Once in the room, he choked on a soft sob, and sank against the door. 

Meanwhile, Gabe rolled his eyes, being a piss-baby because he was drunk. He sighed softly and shuffled over to the bottle of whiskey Sam had put back on the table. Taking another swig in defiance, he flinched as the door slammed, dropping it and shattering it on the floor. It was three A.M. That was when he heard Dean open his door. Gabriel frowned and cringed slightly, knowing Dean would be pissed. Dean’s face was nothing but /pissed/ as he walked out. 

“You stupid son of a bitch—“ He growled. “I warned you— you hurt my baby brother, and you’ll be sorry. I don’t give a damn if you’re drunk—all that shit you said to him—I never thought I’d hear that from you, especially after claiming you loved him so much.” Dean shook his head and scoffed. “Grow up— and you know that somethin’ comin’ from me.”

Gabe’s eyes widened as he saw the look on Dean’s face. Sam’s brother and his alcohol. 

“Look, I didn’t fuckin’ mean to. We had an argument and I couldn’t sleep— so I came in here and I can’t keep my mouth shut—“ Gabe frowned and dared to roll his eyes at Dean after trying to explain the situation. 

“I do love him. Why don’t you tell my brother that you wanna fuck him— and get off my dick.” Gabe growled at him.

“Didn’t mean to? If you didn’t mean to, you wouldn’t have said it.” Dean replied, shaking his head. He ignored Gabe’s comment and continued. “Why don’t you grow a pair and say sorry for once. If he’s still upset in the morning, I’ll boot your ass outta’ here faster than you can blink.”

“Because I’m a fuck up. You want the short answer or the long answer. I’m a fuck up to daddy, and I’m a fuck up to Sam. To you. To everyone and sometimes, just sometimes it fuckin’ gets to me.” Gabe shook his head, then sighed to himself. “Fine. Fine, I’ll go talk with him.”

“In case you haven’t noticed— Sam ain’t really that easy to make up with. He’s stubborn as a bull.” Dean pointed out. “I swear, Gabriel— if he’s still crying like that in his room when I wake up— you’ll be sorry you ever stepped foot into this place.”

“You act like I came in here with the intention of being a dick to him. I want his dick /in/ me, not me being the dick.” Maybe that was too much info to share. “Look, I’m sorry I drank all your whiskey, I’ll pay you back. Promise.” 

“I don’t care about the whiskey—“ Dean pointed out. “I care about my brother being happy.” 

Gabe then trudged down the hallway, hitting the wall and bracing himself. The room was spinning and he could hear Sam crying. Sam pushed a hand through his hair on the other side of the door, his breath hitching harshly in his throat from the crying. The angel plopped down in front of the door, not thinking Sam would open. 

“Sammy? I’m a dick— I know you don’t want to hear anything I haveta say right now because I’m fuckin’ shitfaced. I just— I’m sorry. Okay? I’m the one who needs the midol. I’m projecting onto you— and I’m sorry. I did run. I ran and I fuckin’ hate myself for it.”

Sam heard him from behind the door and swallowed thickly once more. Slowly he stood up and opened the door, his eyes red and puffy from crying, his cheeks flushed. Gabriel looked up at him from the floor, looking pitiful. 

“I know I’m a shitty mess— please ignore that about me— at least until I’m sober..” He admitted, looking like a kicked puppy dog. “I need you.”

Sam turned in his heel and sat on the edge of the bed, wiping his eyes. 

“It’s fine—“ Sam replied, his voice cracking.

“It’s not though-“ Gabe groaned softly, hating the mess that drunk—and sober him had created. 

“Sammy— I was a piece of shit to you. I took it out on you and I shouldn’t have.” Gabe apologized and actually attempted to crawl over, too drunk to walk.

Sam felt another round of tears spring to his eyes at Gabe’s words. 

“I don’t like when you get drunk…” He managed out, he had an actual look of fear on his face. “You said—You said things my dad would…and I know you’re not like that.”

The angel felt himself hitting the ‘guilty-drunk’ period, his heart breaking as he saw Sam in front of him. 

“I’m sorry— I’ll— I’ll stop.” Gabe nodded to reinforce the fact that he would try his damnedest, even though he couldn’t meet Sam’s eyes. That broke his heart even more to see him afraid. “I’m so sorry— I promise you I’m not like him.”

A few tears slipped down Sam’s cheek, those doe eyes glazed over. 

“I know— and that’s why I don’t like seeing him when I know it’s you—” He replied softly, voice breaking.

The angel held his hand up as an offering to Sam, seeing if the hunter would help him back up. 

“Sammy— I—“ He was speechless. “Fuck..” He never wanted that for his boyfriend either. He knew how John was—just based on the horror stories. “Look, I promise you— I never wanted this. I didn’t want to fight, I didn’t want to get drunk, and I certainly didn’t want you to think that I am trying to find an out to our relationship. You're the best damn thing thats happened to me in a long time.” It was at least a start.

“Then— I’ll accept your apology. Just know that life without you has been Hell. Maybe you can bring me a little heaven.” Sam smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. 

That’s when he smelled the stench of whiskey.

“Well, first— a shower.” Sam actually smiled.


End file.
